A Lifetime Secret In A Dark Alley
by PlayfulFeathers
Summary: Rotting in my coffin I'll ponder that life I used to live. Would you care to join me? Forgive me...first let me introduce myself...I am no other then the old man that swung from the gallows only minutes ago..I am FAGIN.
1. TRAILER

_**A Lifetime Secret In A Dark Alley**_

TRAILER 

Gloomy London, a prison, a dark figure swinging from a noose, his coat gently blows with the chilling wind...the figure melts away to reveal a boy no bigger then an eight year old in an old village. A woman, a motherly form, fair skin, blue eyes bright red curling hair around her face...thining with age and lack of food. She runs to embrace her son...her hair mixes with his...equally red and curly...her kiss is soft and sweet against his cheek...

Her voice... "Stay here and mind the house, dear, I'll be back in no time."

Blood curtling screams erupt, the young boy cowers into the kitchen pantry.

Older boy, " Go home to your family little rat."

Sniffling "Don't got none."

"Then stop ya cryin' and grow up or ya gonna end up dead in a gutta without a cent in ya pocket."

"What ya mean?"

"Damn kid use ya head and make a livin'"

"Could ya teach me?!"

Young boy walking easily through big crowds...sneaking bread in his long coat...and the other inside a gentleman's pocket... Young girl scrabbling on the ground after him, "Where you livin'? STOP! Let me go with you huh?! Please, please listen to me! I will cook and clean for you! PLEASE TAKE ME! I need protection that's all sir," Teen boy slams door in her face... muttering "Bloody hell grow up."

Catchy music...gin and spirits...cigar smoke...giggling girls...foggy night air...15 year old boy sitting with a middle age man... " You need someone to teach ya boy?"

"Hell with teaching I's got's it all. I just need someone to sell to. You in?"

Money handing over and a firm hand shake...the young teen looks over to catch the girl winking her large brown eyes at him. "No what I'm up to tonight" he chuckles.

Screams...gunblasts...house going up in flames...Older teen now running from the place a sack over his shoulder. Police running in all directions...CRASH...blood...prison...every thief must serve his time sometime or another. Bangs head back against his cell wall, his arm is limp beside him. Magistrate, "Warning you...if we catch you again...its the gallows boy, remember that and you better make it right."

Young man grabs his hat and shrugs his shoulders.

She came out of nowhere her dress was white her hair was black as a ravin's... "Have I fallen into your net?"

Beautiful girl, "I believe so my dearest...or else how could one have deminstrated such love to me the way you have done and are doing..."

Middle age man stoops down to a young boy, " Hey get up and stop feelin' sorry for yaself. I got a job for you that'll change your whole life." The game begins...more small children appear...

"Hey, old man...wake up...got a job to go on...give me the tools"

Smacks the young man in the face...the "old man" jumps out of bed grabbing the young teen boy around his neck... "Ya stupid brat...remember who it was that taught you everything and pulled you off the streets and brought you back to the living. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT DAMN KID!!!"

Man getting older and older "Look who I brought ain't you ever seen anything prettier?" Young girl blushing on the young man's arm.

Old man thinking... "I've seen the face of an angle."

"Hey look who I brought home for you!" A young skinny blond boy shyly smiles up at the old withering man.

"He's gone and so is she. We are all in panic. Help us! SHE'S DEAD SHE'S DEAD!" Young boys with tears in their eyes... "Don't leave us in the dark!"

Policemen envading the old apartments "We got him! We got the old man!"

Madgestrait, "You were warned once before..." BANG BANG BANG...bars no way out stuck stuck... "let me die before the gallows."

"You are to be hung by the neck until dead...dead...dead...dead..."

Should he fear it?

Was his life worth it?

Pondering...Pondering...Pondering...


	2. When I Was Small

_**When I Was Young**_

CHAPTER 1 

No father just mother. No one else. Just us. Mother and son. Forever. No one could break the bond of complete love, trust, and commitment between us.

She was a Jew. We were Jews...I knew that. We were persecuted for it. Completely pushed away from the small town that was settled just a few miles from our quiet cottage on a small hill. If you stood at the top of the hill you could see the smoke rising from the chimneys of the cozy little houses and shops that lined the cobbled streets.

We had but one friend that lived among them. His name was Clayton. He might have had a surname...but I never heard of it or cared. Me and my mother always called him by Clayton. I liked him well...he was kind...he taught me how to be a better protector and provider for my mother. He said it was for my benefit...but I always thought he taught me mostly for my mothers safety. He always seemed very attentive to her. I quite often found him gazing at her tall, slender figure...her long, curling, red, golden hair...her pale face and soft features. When she talked with him her words were gentle. Not that she did not already speak gently, but with Clayton...it a different kind of gentle that I had yet to figure out. He in return was the same...I still remember how soft the words fell out of his mouth when he called her name "Adina". Her name Adina fit her well for it meant _gentle_. If you tried you couldn't find another women more submissive, non selfish, or so gentle as my mother. You couldn't find one evil bone in her body. Why she got herself hooked with the bastard of a man like my deceased father I have no clue.

My father, Shiloh, deserved nothing of her...I knew little about him save for he was a Jew and a criminal. He used my mother as his cover till the day he died. He whored around with any other woman that caught his attention...leaving my mother shamed and unwanted. He was finally caught and hung when I was only three years old. But memories of him were very soon forgotten. Clayton took over as the man of the house. He provided us household things we needed from his shop. We were very thankful for him. Especially my mother...and tried to repay him in every way she could. The way Clayton helped us was a secrete from the rest of the town. No one liked us and I was forbidden to go to school or take part in the church. We had our own worship times and mother taught me as much as she could to give me an education. I knew how to read and write very well as well as my math which I very much enjoyed. She taught me the globe and the cultures. And even though I had never set a foot outside Scotland I felt as if I had traveled the world. I was happy with my life. My mother reminded me always to look for the good in others. To never hate a person and to serve the one who created me. I strove to please her in my actions. I loved her with everything.

Her famous saying that she repeated to me often was of this...and I can still hear her peaceful words, "_Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood_." Those words have stuck with me always. And have helped me to the day I was swung threw the air in front of a screaming crowd.


End file.
